1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual displays of the type used by exhibitors and advertisers in connection with exhibited products to attract attention or to create a suitable background effect. More specifically, the invention relates to display systems for photographic or other projected visual images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projected image displays heretofore typically have comprised screens upon which a still or moving image is projected, either from the front or back of the screen. Such devices are relatively simple and easy to use, but have largely lost their ability to attract attention, and rely almost wholly on the content of the image to achieve visual impact and effect.
Certain other arrangements, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,346, have created new visual effects by projecting images upon a screen comprised of several side by side sections which are controllably pivoted to different fixed angles from the plane of the screen to create controlled linearity distortions and changes of shape in the image. Such devices have not been fully satisfactory, however, because of the complexity of control arrangements, because of the need to position the observer in selected locations, and because of the need to provide motion pictures, usually with multiple projectors, in order to supply visual dynamics.